In general the present invention deals with adsorption devices of the type where there are at least two gas tight closed adsorption containers. The containers include heater adsorber zones filled with adsorption materials capable of adsorbing and deadsorbing an operating substance and condenser evaporator zones which condense the operating substance or readsorb it in a further adsorption substance.
Heat may be transferred with adsorption devices from a first heat carrier to a second one at a higher temperature. The adsorption devices are separated into continuous and periodic systems. An operating substance is adsorbed exothermically in an adsorption substance in both systems and is again deadsorbed in an endothermic reaction.
Periodic processes are possible only with solid non-pumpable adsorption substance. An adsorption substance charged with operating substances is provided in a gas tight adsorption zone, namely a heater adsorption zone. The operating substance is deadsorbed from the adsorption substance by an external heat transfer, namely the cooling. In a zone of the adsorption container which is cooled from the outside, namely the condenser evaporator zone, the operating substance can condense. The released heat is transmitted through the walls of the condensor evaporator zone to a heat carrier flow. The boiling adsorption zone is cooled so as to return the system to its initial state. Therefore, the adsorption substance can then adsorb the previously extracted operating substance. Adsorption heat is released due to the exothermic reaction which is adsorbed by heat carrier flows provided outside of the boiling adsorption zone. The operating substance evaporates in the condensor evaporating zone at lower temperatures by adsorbing heat from a further heat carrier flow.
The operating substance pressure in the adsorption container and the operating substance condensation in the adsorption substances are only dependent on the temperature level of the heat carrier and adapt more or less rapidly to each outside change of this temperature level according to their reaction kinetics. Known adsorption and operating substances require a few hours under unfavorable conditions.
The control of the heat carrier temperatures is expensive and complicated. Continuous refrigeration is not possible with a signal adsorption container. A quasi-continuous cooling process in only possible with an encasing of a plurality of adsorption containers and a phased displaced operating mode. They make the installation more expensive and prevent mobile use due to the additional mass. The changeover from one mode of operation to another, for example, from a heat pumping operation to a simple heat exchanger operation or a heat transfer operation is not possible.